


Love Lessons: Beyond the Yellow Brick Road

by ClagJanetSMK



Series: A Pandemic Alphabet [12]
Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: 2020 Lockdown Stories, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClagJanetSMK/pseuds/ClagJanetSMK
Summary: Lee asks himself the big questions.
Series: A Pandemic Alphabet [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Love Lessons: Beyond the Yellow Brick Road

Lee eased himself out of the rumpled bed, wincing when he thought he'd woken her up, but she just sighed in her sleep and snuggled in more deeply under the covers. He moved as quietly as he could into the bathroom and shut the door, hoping the click of the door wouldn't wake her either, nor the sound of him relieving himself.

That done, he stopped at the sink to wash his hands and took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. Out of control bedhead, five o'clock shadow, eyes that looked a little tired from not getting enough sleep last night, waking up in an unfamiliar hotel room - a typical Scarecrow morning in fact. He sighed and for some reason, found himself wondering what his uncle would say if he could see him right now. Amanda would probably come up with something optimistic, but at the moment all he could recall was his last conversation with him.

" _What are you doing with your life, Skip?" his uncle had asked. "Where do you plan to be in five years? Still acting like a playboy spy? You're better than that and you know it._ "

He hadn't really had an answer then, but the question had stuck with him for a long time, maybe because of that almost-compliment the Colonel had hidden in there.

_You're better than that._

So his uncle thought he was good, just not reaching his potential? Something about the cold light of the dawn creeping in the bathroom window made Lee consider it again. Amanda certainly seemed to think he was pretty good, but then again, she thought the best of everyone. Although she had made that comment once about him not being a superman, just a man, so maybe there was something in it.

He straightened and pointed at his reflection, addressing it in a stern tone that mimicked his uncle. "First day of the rest of your life, Skip!. Where do you see yourself in five years? What are you going to be when you grow up? What's your highest aspiration? What do you want to be more than anything else?"

It only took a heartbeat for his inner voice to answer and he grinned into the mirror. Opening the door, he headed back into the room. As he did so, an arm appeared from under the covers beckoning him back into the bed.

"I'm so glad it's you and not that stupid maid again," said Amanda, rolling into his arms as he slid back under the covers.

"Even she wouldn't show up this early," he laughed. "And besides I deadbolted the door. Although we do need to be up soon for our flight to California." He kissed the tip of her nose. "But first things first: happy first day of the rest of our lives, Mrs. Stetson."

As Amanda brought him closer for a proper good morning kiss, Lee could hear that inner voice answering his question again.

_What do you want to be more than anything else?_

This time he answered it without a pause

_Amanda's husband._

**Author's Note:**

> My other "Love lessons" stories can be found on Fanfiction.net


End file.
